dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:LordRimus/My Cheat Character Extra
Divine Immortal: Rudeus had a chance to become a true deity of rank 20, but chose to use his divine essence differently, undergoing "Divine Immortality" ritual. He gains most of the aspects of a rank 20 deity, except: **He does not get 20 Outsider levels. **He does not need any worshippers to exist or maintain his power; It belongs only to him, and as such, he is not under overdeity's rule. **He cannot grant spells to Clerics, give access to any Domains, or communicate with his worshipers. **He does not sense events related to his portfolio, nor is his mind affected by his domains in any way. * *; Using excess godly energy he temporarily connected to a great sea of knowledge and cosmic power, allowing him to greatly improve his abilities and fuel himself with raw energy instead of the energy of belief. This gave him the opportunity to gain more knowledge, spells, feats, skills, spell-like abilities, magic insights, and even some unique powers. *'Merged with LeShay (Ex):' He captured living LeShay and used ritual to steal all his abilities, powers, skills and knowledge, effectively stealing everything from it. **'Gaze (Su):' All creatures within 30 feet who meet the gaze of a leShay become affected as if by charm monster. A Will save (DC 60) negates the effect. Each opponent within range of a gaze attack must attempt a saving throw each round at the beginning of his or her turn in the initiative order. A leShay can also actively gaze as an attack action by choosing a target within range, who must then attempt a saving throw. LeShay are immune to their own gaze. *'Delicious Kiss (Su):' Rudeus may use this ability when kissing, or during any other act of passion with the victim. If the target is not willing to be kissed, he must start a grapple, which provokes an attack of opportunity. The victim is dazed for 1 round, Rudeus is treated as though he has just consumed a good meal. The victim feels as though the experience was highly pleasurable, but is not under any supernatural compulsion to allow another kiss. *'Suggestive Kiss (Su):' Rudeus's kisses may contain the effect of a suggestion spell. Will save DC 45 to negate the effects of suggestion. *'Draining Kiss (Su):' Rudeus may apply the effects of a succubus Energy Drain with his kisses or another acts of passion. The victim must save or gain one negative level. The victim must succeed at a Wisdom check DC 35 to even notice. The Fortitude save DC 50 to remove the negative levels. *'Paralyzing Kiss (Su):' Rudeus may choose to paralyze his victim with a kiss for 1 hour. It is a DC 45 Fortitude save to negate this effect. Rudeus may only use this ability 7 times per day. *'Lust (Su):' Rudeus's touch can incite overwhelming lust in any corporeal living creature. The victim must make a DC 50 Will save or suffer a -20 penalty on grapple checks against him. *'Touch of Dark Extasy (Su):' Rudeus's touch is one of the most intensely pleasurable experiences one can feel. His touch causes so much pleasure that it requires a DC 50 Will save from the touched creature, or it becomes dazed with pleasure for 6 rounds. Those who fail this save can also be afflicted with a suggestion that forces them to seek out the touch again, no matter the cost. Rudeus may use his touch instead of a normal attack for the purpose of attacks of opportunity. *'Loving Caress (Su):' Rudeus's caress will charm any creature. After 1 hour of uninterrupted caress, creature will be enamored with him permanently. A will save DC 50 negates this ability. *'Alternate Form (Su):' Rudeus can assume any humanoid, giant and monstrous humanoid form of Small, Medium or Large size as a standard action. This ability is similar to the polymorph self ''spell but allows only listed forms. While using this ability, Rudeus gains a +12 circumstance bonus to Disguise checks. *'Utter Thrall (Su):' Once per day Rudeus can attempt to completely enslave any Medium or smaller humanoid within 30 feet. This power acts as a more powerful version of dominate person. The target gets a DC 50 Will save to resist. If the save fails, Rudeus establishes a telepathic link with the subject's mind and can convey his orders. Once he establishes control, he can exercise it at unlimited range. He does not need to see the subject to control it. Rudeus knows what the subject is experiencing, but does not receive direct sensory input from it. *; Subjects cannot resist this control and always act in the best interests of Rudeus, even if not commanded to do so. The subjects truly believe he is their rightful master and serve him lovingly with utter devotion. They carry out even self-destructive orders—in fact, thralls will give their lives willingly for the good of Rudeus. The utter thrall effect is permanent unless dispelled. Rudeus can have no more than 60(Cha Score) such enslaved. Human-like Outsiders and Fey, such as Angels, Succubi, Lilitu, Erinyes, Brachina, Nymph, Dryad etc., can also be affected by this ability, but save DC would be 40 instead of normal 50. *'Stunning Glance (Su):' As a standard action, you can stun a creature within 60 feet with a look. The target creature must succeed on a DC 45 Will save or be stunned for 2d4 rounds. *'Reflect Enchantment (Ex):' As a pinnacle of the Greater Succubus bloodline awakening, whenever an enchantment spell that targets Rudeus fails to penetrate his spell resistance, that spell is reflected back upon the caster as if Rudeus had cast the spell himself (although it still uses the caster’s ability score modifier to set the save DC). *'Bestow Greater Curse (Su):' Rudeus can use this spel as supernatural ability any number of times per day. It is much more potent than actual spell and have greater versatility. *'Inspire Fear (Su):' As a standard action, Rudeus can create a mind-affecting fear effect that makes a living creature within 30 feet ill at ease. The target becomes shaken for one round; a successful Will save (DC 37) halves this duration. *'Magister Magi:' As a Magister Magi, Rudeus no longer have any forbidden schools of magic, and can learn any arcane spells in existance, even restricted to particular classes and/or alignment. He achieved great freedom and mastery with arcane spells, which grants permanent +2 bonus to the Difficulty Class for all saving throws against his arcane spells. *'Master Enchanter:' Rudeus achieved a great understanding, mastery and control of his Enchanting spells, and gains +5 to the Difficulty Class for all saving throws against Enchanting spells from him. He is got Immunity to Mind-Affecting effects, and +5 bonus to his Will Saves if this immunity was bypassed. Finally, his Mind-Affecting spells are now so potent that he can even affect individuals normally immune to Mind-Affecting effects, such as undead, given it have a mind to affect, although the subject gains +5 bonus on their Will Saves to resist such effects. Only a target whose HD exceed his effective Caster Level by 5 or more is immune to his mastery of Enchantments. *'Spin Fate (Ex):' Rudeus has five points of spin. He may use these points to boost the save DC of a spell he casts, a skill check, attack roll, or saving throw. If applying points to a roll, he must do so before making the roll. Once he uses his spin points, they are gone for the day but replenish the next day. *'Fickle Finger of Fate (Ex):' Once per day as an immediate action, Rudeus can force any other creature to reroll a roll that it has just made. He must have line of sight to the target. *'Spin Destiny (Ex):' Rudeus comprehends the matrix of reality and can use accumulated spin to adjust other random events. The method is identical to increasing a spell's save DC, but he can now add spin to any skill check, attack roll, or saving throw that he attempts on a point-for-point basis. However, the spin utilized comes from the same limited reservoir of karma storage that allows him to adjust the DC of his spells. He must apply the bonus before making the roll. *'Deny Fate (Ex):' Once per day, on the first occasion when he must make a check to become stable when dying, Rudeus's stabilization check automatically succeeds. *'Resist Fate (Ex):' Once per day, Red Shroud can reroll one roll that she has just made. *'Seal Fate (Su):' Rudeus can meddle in success and failure, and even life and death, sealing the fate of a friend or foe. Once per day as a free action, he selects a target creature he can see within 30 feet with Hit Dice equal to or less than his. The creature receives either a —10 penalty or a +10 bonus on its next saving throw, as decided by Rudeus. If the selected target has more Hit Dice than him, the ability doesn't work but the use for the day is not wasted. This effect lasts only for 1 round, so if no spell or other effect is brought to bear on the target creature during the round, the creature's fate is no longer sealed. *'Arcane Reach (Su):' As an Archmage, Rudeus can use spells with a range of touch on a target up to 60 feet away. He must make a ranged touch attack. *'Mastery of Elements:' Rudeus can alter an arcane spell when cast so that it utilizes a different element from the one it normally uses. This ability can only alter a spell with the acid, cold, fire, electricity, or sonic descriptor. The spell’s casting time is unaffected. He decide whether to alter the spell’s energy type and choose the new energy type when he begins casting. *'Mastery of Shaping:' Rudeus can alter area and effect spells that use one of the following shapes: burst, cone, cylinder, emanation, or spread. The alteration consists of creating spaces within the spell’s area or effect that are not subject to the spell. The minimum dimension for these spaces is a 5-foot cube. Furthermore, any shapeable spells have a minimum dimension of 5 feet instead of 10 feet. *'Cloak of Magic (Su):' Rudeus can use a cloak of raw magic to gain 10 SR and 30% miss chance for a number of rounds equal to his Caster Level. *'True Arcanist:' Rudeus completely rid himself from the constrains of the Weave, and can cast his spells spontaneously any number of times he wishes, providing he successfuly overcame Spellcraft and Concentration DCs. He can cast spells in the Dead-magic zones, Wild-magic zones and anti-magic fields as long as he have Arcanum stored. *'Arcane Fire (Su):' Rudeus is master of the Raw magic energy, he can compress raw magic and manifest it in the form of silvery fire in his hand, and then shape this energy into five distinct shapes: **Bullet:'' Blazing apricot-sized bullet as a standard action, and fire it at a foe within Long range as a ranged touch attack. The bullet deals 10d6 points of untyped damage and packs a good punch and a decent penetration force; **''Ball:'' Arcane Fire ball, it is an explosion of arcane flame that detonates with a low roar and deals 10d6 points of untyped damage to everything within the area. He point his finger and determine the range (distance and height) at which the Arcane Fire ball is to burst. You throw a glowing, apple-sized ball, and unless it impacts upon a material body or solid barrier prior to attaining the prescribed range, blossoms into the explosion at that point. (An early impact results in an early detonation). Unattended objects also take this damage. The explosion creates pressure sumilar to TNT explosion of the same magnitude. Range: Long; Area: 30 ft. spread. **''Bolt:'' You form an Arcane Fire ray, which due to unstable nature of compressed arcana looks like silvery, fiery lightning, and discharge it from your fingertip, it deals 1d6 points of damage per level of True Arcanist to every creature in its way. If the damage caused to an interposing barrier shatters or breaks through it, the bolt may continue beyond the barrier if the spell's range permits; otherwise, it stops at the barrier just as any other effect does. Range: 240 ft. line. **''Cone:'' You form an Arcane Fire cone, originating at your hand and extending outward. It deals 1d6 points of damage per level of True Arcanist to all creatures within its range. Range: 60 ft., Duration: 1 round/2 levels. *'Adamantine Wings (Su):' When Rudeus's body was reformed into Outsider form as an Immortalist, he had Adamantine Wings spell activated, and not only they became a part of him, but they also evolved. They function as normal Adamantine Wings spell, but wings became twice as hard, much sharper, and can be used as a shield. They grant a flight at a very fast speed and good maneuverability. He can summon and dismiss them as a standard action, once summoned they cannot be dispelled by external force and not affected by dead-magic zones or antimagic fields, so he can fly unaffected, they can prevent him from summoning them though. They feel as soft and warm as angel's wings normally, but can be hardened at will. Burst attack is no longer available. *'Absolute Teleport (Ex):' Once per week Rudeus can use this ability, it works as Greater Teleport spell, except it cannot be prevented or interrupted in any way. *'Truly Nameless (Ex):' When Rudeus performed the Divine Immortality ritual, he had Hidden Truename spell activated, and it not only became permanent, it evolved and made his true name invisible and unacessable for anyone. No one can do anything with his true name, except himself. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts